Items released in 2000
Here is a list of all Doctor Who items released in 2000 January Books *4th - Last of the Gaderene *4th - Parallel 59 CD *30th - The Land of the Dead VHS *The Crusade and The Space Museum (US release) *Terror of the Zygons (Australian re-release) February Books *7th - The Shadows of Avalon *7th - Tomb of Valdemar CD *28th - The Fearmonger March Books *6th - The Fall of Yquatine CD *30th - The Marian Conspiracy April Books *3rd - Coldheart *3rd - Verdigris CD *30th - The Genocide Machine May Books *1st - Grave Matter *1st - The Space Age CD *30th - Red Dawn VHS *2nd - The Edge of Destruction and the Pilot Episode (UK release) *The Edge of Destruction and the Pilot Episode (Australian release) *Terror of the Zygons (US re-release) June Books *5th - The Banquo Legacy *5th - Heart of TARDIS CD *5th - The Ghosts of N-Space *30th - The Spectre of Lanyon Moor July Books *3rd - The Ancestor Cell *3rd - Prime Time CD *30th - Winter for the Adept VHS *7th - The Crusade and The Space Museum (US re-release) *19th - The Ark (US re-release) *19th - The Aztecs (US re-release) *19th - The Dalek Invasion of Earth (US re-release) *19th - The Daleks (US re-release) *19th - The Dominators (US re-release) *19th - The Ice Warriors (US re-release) *19th - The Invasion (US re-release) *19th - The Keys of Marinus (US re-release) *19th - The Krotons (US re-release) *19th - The Mind Robber (US re-release) *19th - The Rescue & The Romans (US re-release) *19th - The Tomb of the Cybermen (US re-release) *19th - An Unearthly Child (US re-release) *19th - The War Machines (US re-release) *19th - The Web Planet (US re-release) August Books *7th - The Burning *7th - Imperial Moon CD *14th - The Apocalypse Element September Books *4th - Casualties of War *4th - Festival of Death CD *30th - The Fires of Vulcan VHS *4th - An Unearthly Child (UK re-release) October Books *2nd - Independence Day *2nd - The Turing Test CD *30th - The Shadow of the Scourge DVD *The Five Doctors: Special Edition (Australian release) VHS *The Edge of Destruction and Dr Who: The Pilot Episode (US release) *An Unearthly Child (Australian re-release) November Books *6th - Endgame *6th - The King of Terror CD *30th - The Holy Terror DVD *13th - The Robots of Death (UK release) VHS *6th - Limited Edition: Attack of the Cybermen & Tenth Planet (UK release) *7th - Planet of the Daleks (US release) *Limited Edition: Attack of the Cybermen & Tenth Planet (Australian recalled release) *Limited Edition: Attack of the Cybermen & Tenth Planet (Australian release) *The Tenth Planet (Australian release) December CD *18th - The Mutant Phase Unknown Month VHS *The Claws of Axos (US re-release) *The Curse of Peladon (US re-release) *The Dæmons (US re-release) *The Day of the Daleks (US re-release) *Doctor Who and the Silurians (US re-release) *Inferno (US re-release) *The Krotons (US re-release) *The Mind of Evil (US re-release) *The Sea Devils (US re-release) *The Seeds of Death (US re-release) *Spearhead from Space (US re-release) *Terror of the Autons (US re-release) *The War Games (US re-release) Category:Items released by year